It's Not Like That!
by InosBane
Summary: Everyone has an opinion to share with Shikamaru when Temari's not around, even Shikamaru. Implied ShikaTema. Companion to In the Interest of Strong Diplomatic Relations, and Maybe it's Just a Womanly Problem.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote about what was going on with Temari between visits to Konoha, now it's time to tackle Shikamaru. There will be references to "In the Interest of Strong Diplomatic Relations", but this should be able to stand on it's own. I hope yal enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Each of these chapters will include someone that Shikamaru is close to. Starting with...Yoshino-who is based on the mom of a childhood friend

BTW-I don't know if "waggled" is a word, but I enjoy saying it, so there you are.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone/thing in this story, except a few random OC's.

**Chapter 1: Yoshino **

Walking out of the Hokage's building, Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"Why the hell did I say yes? I had the perfect out." He remembered what he'd said to the Hokage in regards to setting an example for his students about having strong diplomatic relations between villages...where the hell had that come from? Then he remembered Temari's laughter as she was leaving.

"Troublesome." He muttered.

Lost in his own thoughts, he found himself strolling past the fish market when he heard a shriek that made his blood turn to ice.

"Shikamaru!"

Oh Kami, it was his mom!

"Shikamaru! Where are you going lazy? Why isn't the Ambassador with you?" At this she turned to the man behind the counter.

"Did you know, **MY **lazy son was chosen by the Kazekage himself to escort his sister, the Ambassador of Suna while she's in Konoha?"

The fish merchant was duly impressed. He'd have to remember to tell his wife, Miyako. It looked like the Nara boy was finally making good.

"And, " Yoshino continued, (drawing herself up to her full five foot, four inches) "she had dinner at our home her first night in town. Since then, my Shika-chan has been alone with her e-v-e-r-y night for dinner." Yoshino waggled her eyebrows.

The fish merchant was beyond impressed. He looked out his open door at Shikamaru, smiled and gave him a double thumb's up. Miyako would fall out of her chair! A pending engagement between that lazy ass and the sister of the Kazekage! His heart leaped for joy. This meant there was still hope for his son, Osamu (discipline study) who was, unfortunately, the complete opposite of his name.

The fish merchant gave Shikamaru another thumbs up, and told Yoshino that her order was on the house. What a cause for celebration!

Shikamaru was standing outside of the shop waiting for his mother. Hands no longer in his pockets, but clinched into fists at his sides. His face was alternating between avocado green and beet red. He was nauseated. He was humiliated. Mostly though, he just wanted the earth to open up beneath him and swallow him.

This was more than troublesome. This was worse than carrying home those awful flowers. He searched his vocabulary to find the right word for this situation. The best he could manage in his current state was "FUBAR".

Yoshino came out of the fish store looking like she didn't have a care in the world until she saw her son's face.

"Shika-chan, what's wrong with you?" She made to touch his forehead, he brushed her off. "Are you ill? Oh, I hope you don't get Temari-san sick. Of course, if you **DO**, you would have to give up your bed so we could nurse her back to health..."

Shikamaru could see the gears in his mother's brain working. He took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Okaa-san, it's not like that."

"What's not 'like that' Shika-chan? What are you going on about?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Temari-san and I. I heard what you were telling the fish guy. Okaa-san, I **saw** you waggle your eyebrows! I don't wanna know what you've told other people. But you need to know that the only thing that's going on between Temari-san and me is that I'm her escort for the Chunin Exams."

"Oh, you know so much huh?" His mother was smirking. "We'll see. You invite her to dinner tonight. I'm making my famous fish soup. We'll see what's not 'like that'."

Shikamaru had closed his eyes while his mother was speaking, and his face had changed back to it's normal color. His fists had unclenched and were back in his pockets. Now it was his turn to smirk.

"Okaa-san, she won't be coming to dinner tonight."

Yoshino eyed her son suspiciously.

"I suppose you're going to tell me why not?"

"No problem," his grin got bigger. "Temari-san's gone."

"GONE?!" It was Yoshino's turn to redden. "What do you mean gone? What did you do Shikamaru? Why is she gone?"

Her son rolled his eyes again. If he did that one more time, she swore to herself that she would hit him with the fish she was holding.

"She had to go back to Suna. She won't be back for two weeks." He smirked again. Yoshino thought about hitting him with the fish anyways.

"No matter," she brightened. "She can come for dinner then. I'll make sure to tell the Hokage myself, that way you don't forget. Now, come home. You can gut the fish."

She started walking home looking as though she didn't have a care in the world. Her son, muttering murderous things under his breath, walked twenty paces behind.

o-o-o

Two weeks later, the fish merchant's son ran away to joing a traveling carnival. It wasn't the same as being engaged to an ambassador, but the merchant and his wife consoled themselves with a lower electric bill and more food in the house.

Three months later, they received a letter and a photo from Osuma. The letter said he'd met and married a wonderful woman. The photo showed him smiling and holding hands with a woman in a beautiful kimono, who was sporting a three foot long beard. Miyako fell out of her chair, and the fish merchant had the distinct "honor" of claiming the carnival's bearded lady as his daughter-in-law.

o-o-o


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In the Language of Flowers, **Daffodil**-regard, chivalry **Phlox**-Our souls are united **Cabbage Rose**-Ambassador of love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone/thing in this story.

**Chapter 2: Ino**

Ino watched Shikamaru walk past the barbeque restaurant with Temari. She watched the easy laughter and the way they just seemed to be "together" without touching. She leaned across the table to Asuma and Chouji.

"My mom said he bought one of the largest arrangements she's ever made, **AAAAND** he didn't deny it when she called Temari-san his girl!"

Asuma raised his eyebrows.

"Ino, I've bought flowers from your mom before. There's no use telling her that any flowers aren't for a girlfriend."

"Were you buying for Kurenai-sensei?"

"Point taken."

Ino smirked and then addressed Chouji.

"Well, what d'you think? Wouldn't she be the perfect girl to light a fire under Shikamaru?"

Chouji thought about the question while chewing on a piece of barbequed chicken.

"He **has** seemed to lay about a lot less since Temari-san came to town. But acting as her escort is technically considered a mission, and you know how he is about doing his missions perfectly." Chouji paused and then said with a definite tone to his voice, "I'm going to reserve judgement until he does something completely un-Shikamaru and becomes a Jonin."

Asuma laughed, Ino squealed and clapped her hands.

"That's practically all of Team 10 with a partner!" She began ticking off on her fingers.

"Asuma-sensei with Kurenai-sensei," (Asuma looked uncomfortable) "Shikamaru with Temari-san, me with Sasuke-kun once he comes back." She looked up at Chouji, "well, that just leaves you Chouji. You know, Sakura will need a strong shoulder to cry on once I'm with Sasuke-kun. Maybe you should start getting to know her now."

Chouji blushed to the roots of his hair while reassuring Ino that he'd find someone when the time was right.

o-o-o

Ino was helping out in the flower shop a few days later when Sakura came in to discuss a new technique Tsunade-sama had been teaching her.

Shortly into the conversation Ino spotted Shikamaru walking down the street quite alone. She ran to the door of the shop with Sakura at her heels giggling.

"Shiki-kun," she called. "Have you sent your sweetie a flower?"

Sakura joined in.

"Oi, Shikamaru! How big do you want the next arrangement?"

The girls fell down laughing when they saw his face redden.

"Did you see that?" Ino gasped to her friend, "he's got it bad!"

Holding her sides, Sakura stopped laughing for a minute.

"You know, I don't think I'd mind being teased if Sasuke-kun bought me flowers."

Ino stopped laughing abruptly.

"Well, looks like you'll never find out forehead-girl! If Sasuke-kun sends **ANYONE** flowers, it'll be me!"

"Oh yeah Ino-pig?!"

The two glared daggers at eachother before bursting into tears over the state of their love lives.

o-o-o

Four months later, all of Team 10 was having barbeque when Ino decided to test Shikamaru again.

"Daffodils are getting hard to come by. My mom actually sold some bulbs to Temari-san the last time she was here so that she can see how they'll do in her greenhouse." She looked at Shikamaru across the table.

"I hope you know what other kinds of flowers Temari-san likes. If you let me know I can make sure we have plenty on hand. I'd hate for her to miss out on a bouquet next month."

Shikamaru leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"It's not like that. My mom likes to have flowers when we have guests. As an ambassador, Temari-san is a pretty important guest. Temari likes daffodils, we get daffodils. As far as other types of flowers?" He opened his eyes and looked at Ino. "Phlox or Cabbage Roses."

Ino opened her mouth to speak, but Shikamaru cut her off.

"My mom asked her the first night she came to dinner."

"But all this time you remembered," Ino pressed. "That means something. You seem to forget, I was with you when we went to help the Sand Shinobi after that girl was kidnapped. Once we got to her I don't think you left Temari-san's side for a minute did you? And now you're her escort? That's an awful lot of togetherness for there to be no feelings involved. Right Asuma-sensei?"

Asuma had slipped out to have a cigarette.

"Right Chouji?"

Chouji picked that moment to stuff four pieces of meat into his mouth. He muttered incoherently. Ino waited staring at him expectantly while he swallowed.

"Look Ino, let it go. If Shikamaru has something to tell us, I'm sure he will."

Ino looked thoughtfully at Shikamaru before smirking.

"Unless he already tried and she turned him down flat."

Shikamaru glared at Ino, said "Later Chouji," and stormed out of the restaurant.

Ino smirked at Chouji.

"You just wait. My mom will be doing the flowers for that wedding in no time! Can you imagine? She **IS** the Kazekage's sister after all! That should be a HUGE order! Oh, the money we'll make from that!" She paused before changing the subject.

"Now, about you and Sakura..."

o-o-o


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone whose read, special thanks to those who've taken the time to review. Heeee're's Chouji and his hourglass-shaped clouds.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone/thing in this story.

**Chapter 3: Chouji**

The sun was warm on his face, and his barbeque flavored chips were delicious. He didn't expect Shikamaru for another few minutes. He was taking this mission as escort for the Suna Ambassador pretty seriously. He conceded that it would probably look really bad if a foreign ambassador saw themselves out, but Temari-san was different. Even before she became an ambassador it was customary for Shikamaru to see her to the gate. Chouji smiled to himself and swung his feet back and forth.

Temari had left for the seventh time when Shikamaru found his friend polishing off one bag of chips and reaching for another. He was sitting on the rooftop bench where they'd first met as little children. Shikamaru's favorite cloud-watching spot.

"Any good clouds today?" He yawned by way of greeting, joining Chouji on the bench.

Chouji looked sideways at his best friend.

"I saw an hourglass about five minutes ago."

"Che..." Shikamaru muttered as he lay back with his hands behind his head.

"You're beginning to sound like Ino."

Chouji blushed slightly at the name.

"What'd she say this time?"

"Not just her, Sakura too. I've started calling them the 'dingbat duo', at least quietly to myself. I do enjoy breathing afterall."

The munching stopped for a minute.

"I'm sorry, what have you started calling Ino?" Just the slightest hint of agressiveness in his tone.

Shikamaru chuckled.

"I'm sorry Chouji, but you know I'm right. When Temari's not around those two are horrible. Everyone gets a bit weird actually. Makes me almost wish Temari lived here. It's troublesome. I tell ya, if I knew everyone was going to start acting like this, I would've never agreed to stay on as Temari's escort. As it is, I might..."

Shikamaru dropping the honorific when using Temari's name was not lost on Chouji.

"As it is, you'll do nothing." Chouji cut him off. "There's no way you'll stop being her escort now. I know you Shikamaru. I know you as well as I know myself. We've been friends too long for me to believe that you won't see this mission through to the end. You gave up to Temari-san once, you're not about to do it again."

Shikamaru quietly considered that for a minute while staring at the clouds.

Chouji finished his second bag of chips and started on some candy.

"Besides," he concluded. "You like her."

Chouji noticed Shikamaru's left eye twitch, but otherwise gave no indication he'd heard him. He was still staring at the sky.

"Now you sound like my mom," he finally replied. "It's not like that."

"Oh no?" Chouji wondered how far he'd be able to push it. "Everytime she's here I see the two of you together, and that's not just diplomatic relations, no matter what you say. You're comfortable with her. She gets you, and you like that."

"She's three years older than me." The reply was made to the clouds. "Not to mention the Kazekage's sister."

Chouji smiled.

"Please, you've been an old man since you were five years old. And Gaara-sama? He likes you. He requested **you** to be Temari-san's escort. These are sad little reasons. Why should any of that matter?"

"It just does, I don't want to be with a woman who outranks me."

"Then you'd better hurry up and become a Jonin huh?"

Shikamaru gritted his teeth. This is not a conversation he was comfortable having. His friend noticed.

"Or," Chouji said thoughtfully, "maybe I misspoke. Maybe it's nothing more than diplomacy. Who am I to talk anyways? Ino will never see me as anything more than a fatass.

The shinobis stared up at the passing clouds quietly for a few minutes.

The larger of the two made to point at something in the sky.

"Damnit Chouji!" The lean one exclaimed, "not every cloud looks like an hourglass!"

Chouji just laughed.

o-o-o


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: There's a reason for everything. There's a reason that Asuma is the leader of Team 10, and there's a reason that Shikamaru is on Team 10. What follows is one of the more "fateful" reasons. I hope everyone who celebrates it has a great Thanksgiving. I probably won't be able to update again until Friday. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone/thing in this story. Special thanks to ishipress dot com slash shogi dot htm, for my crash course in the game of Shogi, though I think I'll stick with chess for now.

**Chapter 4: Asuma**

The genius was clearly distracted. Sarutobi Asuma had already gotten in eight moves with no sign of defeat. The most he'd ever managed before was five. Today though, Shikamaru was on auto-pilot.

Asuma recognized the looks, the forced bravado, and of course-the flat out denial. He and Kurenai had been the same way, but he didn't have the excuse of "diplomatic relations" to fall back on. Based on that, he knew it would be difficult getting Shikamaru to come clean about his feelings. There was also the very great possibility that his favorite student hadn't yet acknowledged those feelings to himself, let alone to anyone else.

He considered moving one of his gold generals. He looked over at the Chunin. No reaction at all. He was somewhere else entirely. Asuma smiled to himself. Probably strolling the streets of Konoha with a certain blonde Ambassador.

"What's she wearing?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Huh?" was the reply.

"In your daydream, what's she wearing? I always pictured Kurenai in a light blue kimono with red flowers that matched her eyes." He paused and smiled again. "Well, that's what she was wearing initially anyways."

A slight blush showed on Shikamaru's face before he managed to school his features.

"I don't know what you're talking about Asuma-sensei. It's not like that. Temari and I, I'm just her escort for the Chunin Exam. It's just diplomacy."

"There you go again." Asuma smirked not only had his pupil's assumption immediately been Temari, but he'd also captured one of Shikamaru's lances. He raised his eyebrows. **That** had certainly never happened before.

"You see," he continued, gesturing to the board. "I actually stand a chance of winning for the second time."

"That last time didn't count, you knocked over the board before the game was over."

"Well, it should count. It's not my fault. You distracted me by babbling about 'diplomatic relations'. I'm sorry, but coming from you, that's hysterically funny. My sides hurt for an hour after."

"That's because you banged into the table when you fell out of your chair."

"My point exactly."

Shikamaru sighed and looked at his hands.

"This is too troublesome. Everyone is always harping at me to be more serious. When I finally am, everyone gives me a hard time about it. You know this is technically a mission. I take my missoins very seriously. If the Suna Ambassador was a man, I wouldn't be catching so much flak. I wonder why Kankuro-san isn't the Ambassador?"

"Kankuro is about as charming as those creepy puppets he carries around and the Kazekage knows that. Aside from having charm and wit, Temari adds something to the view, don't you think?"

"Che.." Shikamaru mutted. "She's loud, bossy, and an altogether troublesome woman."

"In other words, the perfect counter for a quiet, lazy and altogether unmotivated guy like you?" Asuma laughed, the vibrations causing his cigarette to be dangerously close to falling out of his mouth.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Why is it no one believes me?"

"Because everyone else can see what you can't. Take me for instance. I can see the way you walk together. I've never seen you walk that close to any other person, male or female. I see the way the two of you bicker over things that just aren't worth bickering over unless you were trying to find an excuse to talk just a little longer. The way you slouch just a little less when she's around, and your complete and utter lack of motivation when she's not. Which by the way is worse than normal."

He captured Shikamaru's silver general.

"You aren't even motivated enough to play this game. I think I might actually win. Mind you, there will be no honor in it, it'll be like tripping a one legged man. But I'll take it." He took a drag off his cigarette before continuing. "Listen well for a minute, you're just like I was with Kurenai for a long time. But one day you'll wake up."

Shikamaru muttered "troublesome," to his hands.

Asuma smiled again.

"It's not so troublesome when you finally admit it. At least to yourself." His smile widened.

"There look! I've won!"

Yeah, there may be no honor in this victory, but there were certainly bragging rights. Asuma leaned back in his chair and took a long drag on his cigarette. At least Kurenai would be impressed.

o-o-o


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Shikamaru now deals with...himself. Thanks to all who've read, and reviewed. I hope yal're enjoying this story. I sure am.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone/thing in this story.

**Chapter 5: Shikamaru**

"It's not like that." (We're past the point of just going on a "date".)

"Quit joking. Why would I go out with someone like him?"

What?!

Hours later, after a silent dinner he insisted on having, after walking her back to her apartment in silence, after searching her eyes when he said "goodnight", after all that, those stupid comments kept ringing in his ears.

"Quit joking. Why would I go out with someone like him?"

He'd finally been able to admit to himself that his feelings for Temari weren't all just irritation. That maybe there was something more pleasant to it. Then she goes and says something like that.

What the hell had she meant by that? He tried running strategies in his head. No use. The workings of the female mind were completely foreign to him. So far as he'd seen, there were two moods. Fangirl and Tyrant. Anything in between was unknown.

"Troublesome." he sighed.

He lay in his bed staring at the ceiling The more he tried to figure things out, the larger the lump in his stomach grew. He tried to explain away the stomachache. It could've been something he ate, but he'd picked at his food more than he'd eaten it. Maybe she'd passed him some airborne disease from Suna. He'd ask Lady Tsunade if she'd heard of anything like that in the morning. Not Sakura, she'd just tease him.

Regardless of the pain, if he wanted any sleep, the best thing to do would be to review his mission so far.

What was the primary objective? To act as escort to a foreign ambassador during the preparations for the Chunin Exams. Done.

What was the secondary objective? To insure strong diplomatic relations between Konoha and Suna. Pretty sure that's done.

Anything unforseen? A lump in my stomach appeared because she won't go out with me, he finally admitted.

Casualties? My peace of mind and my appetite.

"Well, you do always complain about having to spend time with her." A small voice in his head chided. "How would you like it if all she ever did was complain about you?"

She does, he thought. She calls me Crybaby or Lazyass all the time,and she's always pushing me to go for Jonin.

"**Everyone** calls you lazyass. That's nothing new. As for crybaby, has she ever related the circumstances for that nickname in any way that would embarass you? Another thing," the voice was getting a bit excited. "What the hell is wrong with going for Jonin? Most 'average' ninjas make Jonin. You can't support a wife and two kids on a Chunin salary! Not unless you plan to live with your parents forever?"

Uh, no. Damnit, this is so troublesome, and it's all **her **fault!

"It's only troublesome until you admit it, at least to yourself." Asuma-sensei's voice reminded him.

Shut up Asuma-in-my-head! I've admitted it to myself, and it did nothing but give me a stomachache. Besides, she's three years older than me and outranks me.

"You've been an old man since you were five." Great, now Chouji's in on it too. "You'd better hurry up and become a Jonin."

Shut up Chouji-in-my-head! She's scarier than my mom.

"By being that way she was able to save your life."

I paid her back!

"Still, when she saved you she did it on her own. When you 'saved' her, she helped out."

We did work well together.

"Once we got to her, you didn't leave her side for a minute!"

Shut up Ino-in-my-head.

If I continue to lay here, you're just gonna keep talking to me aren't you?

"I **AM** you."

o-o-o

Shikamaru got out of bed and got dressed. Three o' clock in the morning by his clock.

"What a pain." He muttered and headed outside. The moon was bright. All was still. This was as good a time as any to attempt some shadow techniques.

After an hour and a half, he admitted grim defeat. He was too distracted. His stomachache kept intruding on his concentration. Troublesome thoughts about Temari didn't help much either. The one time he managed to catch a mouse in his shadow, it struggled so much that he was forcibly reminded of her during their match.

The sun's first rays were appearing over the tops of the trees.

Due to the silence of their meal the night before, he had no idea what Temari's agenda was like today. There was no time left to even attempt sleep.

"Troublesome." he muttered as he walked towards her building.

She was usually ready to go around seven. Have an unhurried breakfast, and be at a meeting by ten. But the meetings were done now. There was nothing left but the actual exams. Who knew how long she'd sleep. He didn't even know if she needed him today.

He was almost to her apartment when he saw her come out of the building. He stopped in the shadows and waited. As she got level with him, he realized she hadn't even seen him.

"What're you doing up so early?" He managed before covering a yawn. "Everyone's still sleeping."

Really, she'd be hard pressed to find anywhere that would serve her this time of day!

Her only response was "You..."

She was leaving. She wasn't going to have breakfast, (not that he could manage anything his stomach reminded him) but that was still a three day journey. She mentioned stopping at a teahouse on the way.

She asked him why he was there and he rattled off what a pain it was to be her escort. ("There you go again!" The voice in his head shrieked.)

Temari giggled and told him he'd done a great job. (He mentally smirked at "the voice".)

When they got to the gates he needed her to confirm for him when she'd be back. Maybe he was wrong and there'd be another reason for her to come back. Nope. Not again 'til the Chunin Exams.

She started up about him becoming a Jonin again, and ended by telling him to take his missions more seriously.

He scratched the back of his head and waited until she was out of earshot before whispering "What a pain."

He watched her walk away while the pain in his stomach spread to his chest.

It was time to give the Hokage his report. He'd heard rumors that she slept at her desk. Well, if he had to be awake this early, so did she.

o-o-o

There was ink on the side of Lady Tsunade's face from having spent the night on a stack of papers. Shikamaru pretended not to notice. He **DID** ask if she knew of any weird diseases from Suna that caused stomachaches. (Just in case, though he already knew better.) She didn't, but told him she would look into it. Then she gave him the next few days off to rest.

As he left the Hokage's building, blinking into the sunrise, he decided that the place to be was the meadow by his house. He could gather his thoughts there. And perhaps staring at the clouds would calm him down and still the ache while he thought of a strategy to change her mind about going out with someone like him.

o-o-o


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Final Chapter! Thanks to all who have read, reviewed or made this story a favorite. It's one of mine for sure. In the previous chapter Shikamaru had gone off to strategize...little does he know that some old friends are doing the same thing **for** him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone/thing in this story.

**Chapter 6: Shikaku**

Nara Shikaku nodded to the bartender as he sat down on "his stool" between Akimichi Chouza and Yamanaka Inoichi. The pair shared a conspiratorial look behind Shikaku's back while he took a long pull on his sake.

"Well brother," Inoichi clapped Shikaku on the back. "My lovely Asuka tells me that Yoshino was in recently buying more cabbage roses since she'd exhausted my supply of daffodils. I take it the Ambassador was over for dinner again?"

Chouza snickered.

"Who's actually courting that girl? Shikamaru or Yoshino?"

"I'd say Yoshino's courting her for Shikamaru." Inoichi smirked. "Really Shikaku, is your son so lazy that his **mother** has to do his courting for him?"

"My son may very well be lazy, but he's also a Nara male. Once he figures out that he has feelings for her, he'll figure out a way to win her." Shikaku motioned the bartender for another drink. "I just hope he quits complaining long enough to realize what's clear as day to everyone else."

"Well," Chouza said. "At least he notices her. I've seen the way he looks at her when they're together. He **definently** notices."

"As does the girl," Inoichi brushed his long blonde ponytail off his shoulder. "But what seems inevitable to everyone else will never happen unless Shikamaru makes the first move. That girl is the daughter of one Kazekage, the sister to another, an Ambassador, not to mention a Jonin in her own right. To be even slightly worthy of her, your son will have to become a Jonin. There's nothing else for it."

"You're going to have to take that boy aside and have a few words with him." Chouza finished, motioning the bartender.

Shikaku set down his drink and stroked his beard. He remembered watching his son battle the sand kunoichi during the Chunin Exam. He'd seen his son almost motivated to win, simply because she wasn't going to be easy to beat. He thought about all the times since then that the two had interacted. How just the idea of the girl coming to dinner caused him to take some initiative and buy flowers without Yoshino having to nag him. How he glowed around her, at least until Yoshino embarrassed him. How whenever she was back in Suna there was less of a "spring" to his slouch. There was definently something there. But his friends were right. It was high time he had a talk with that boy. Right after one more drink.

o-o-o

Shikaku spotted his son lying flat on his back in the meadow staring at the clouds. His eyes were open, and his expression showed that he was thinking hard about something. To break the ice of what would probably be a long lecture, Shikaku decided to have a little fun.

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" He whispered fiercely. Then grinned widely as his son was forced upright into dancing a jig.

"Aaaaaah! What the hell?!"

Shikaku roared with laughter.

"Dad?!"

"Surely my lazy son isn't laying here mooning over some troublesome woman?"

"What?" Shikamaru was wide-eyed. "It's not like that! I wasn't mooning! I was...I was thinking." He ended weakly.

Shikaku realized he'd managed to fluster his son and released the shadow possession technique.

Shikamaru glared at his father and made to stomp off, but Shikaku grabbed his son's arm.

"We both know you're not a girl, so no running off and pouting like one. I'm here because it's time you set about becoming a man for real. Starting with becoming a Jonin. You talk about one day having a wife and two children. That goal is unattainable as a Chunin unless you live with your mother and I forever. That's **not** going to happen. I don't need two headstrong women in my household, and no woman worth her family name will marry a man of a lower rank."

He released his hold on Shikamaru's arm. The boy wasn't going anywhere. He hadn't even crossed his arms or rolled his eyes yet.

"Now, pay close attention to what I'm about to tell you. This is probably the most important thing I can teach you aside from Jutsus." Shikaku took a deep breath and looked his son square in the eyes.

"You won't truly be a man until you learn how to **own** your feelings. If what you're feeling for that girl is anything close to love, even the slightest inkling, then you'd better own it. I've heard you call her troublesome, but another man will call her a keeper. If you don't realize that for yourself, then you deserve nothing better than one of those silly girls who make everyone's skin crawl." He paused. "Now, I say this with as much love as a father can have for a son. If you bring home one of those silly girls, I will lose all respect for you. You will have proven yourself to be lazy beyond all expectation, and you will end up miserable with someone like that. You are a Nara man, we may not be the most motivated when it comes to normal everyday things. But when it comes to love," he smiled. "When it comes to love, if it isn't full of fire, then it isn't worth anything. I don't want you to miss out on that fire."

The father and son stared stonily at eachother for a full minute. They both knew which "her" Shikaku had been referring to.

"She left this morning, and won't be back until the Chunin Exams. As troublesome as it is, I will take everything you've said into consideration."

Shikaku's face broke into a huge grin, and he wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders.

"Thoughts like those are best mulled over with a sake in your hand. Just don't tell your mother!"

o-o-o**OWARI**o-o-o


End file.
